


i'm following you, running to you

by kwonjis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonjis/pseuds/kwonjis
Summary: yuta was an open book, frustratingly easy to read and someone who wore his heart on his sleeve. sicheng was the opposite. he was reticent with a hundred different facets of his personality that he didn’t so readily show to anyone. watching sicheng smile through his pain was something yuta hated doing. yet sicheng had never once complained or let anyone else shoulder his burdens.if sicheng would let him, yuta would gladly do it.orthe aftermath of sicheng and donghyuck's fall during their firetruck performance in singapore





	i'm following you, running to you

**Author's Note:**

> i love yuwin and i wanted to contribute to the yuwin nation so i hope you guys enjoy!

Yuta wanted nothing more than to run to Sicheng’s side when it happened.

 

When he spotted Donghyuck walking a little too close to where Sicheng was getting into position for his flip, a bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. The moment Sicheng’s foot collided with Donghyuck’s cheek, sending 127’s youngest flying forward painfully and disrupting Sicheng’s momentum, Yuta watched with horror as Sicheng collapsed onto his back in the middle of their formation.

 

It was as if time had slowed down during the entire incident and Yuta could do nothing but get into place for the rest of the choreography. Sicheng and Donghyuck both stood up like it was nothing, moving into their next positions easily but at the end of the song, Yuta could see Donghyuck’s cheek looking red and felt a stab of pity at the tired, frustrated look in Sicheng’s eyes as he looked out at the audience.

 

Once they were backstage, Taeyong immediately began checking on the two. Donghyuck seemed to have it the worst, his cheek swelling slightly. The staff ran around, looking for something to ice it while Mark sat by Donghyuck and worriedly checked for signs of bruising.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Yuta murmured quietly as he occupied the empty spot next to Sicheng. The younger boy winced a little as Yuta ran his fingers carefully down his back and Yuta immediately pulled his hand away.

 

“I’ve had worse,” Sicheng said softly. Yuta watched Sicheng’s face silently. The Chinese boy couldn’t stop looking at Donghyuck with concern and guilt. “I should apologise to Donghyuck later, he looks like he’s in more pain than I am.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Yuta interjected. “It’s not his fault, either. Accidents happen.”

 

“But it shouldn’t have happened,” Sicheng said bitterly. Yuta opened his mouth to say something more but shut it again as Taeyong turned his attention to Sicheng. Yuta stood up and let their leader fuss over Sicheng.

 

He hated that he couldn’t say anything or _do_ anything to help in this situation.

 

Sicheng seemed to be in a better mood at the end of the show, however, and Yuta smiled to himself as he saw the way the other boy’s eyes lit up as he smiled at the cheering crowd. Sicheng had always been good at putting on a brave face even when Yuta knew he was going through something rough. It was something Yuta wished he could do.

 

Yuta was well aware of how easy his face was to read and how even the fans could quickly tell when Yuta wasn’t in the right mood during certain schedules or Vlives. He knew how frustrated their managers got whenever they caught sight of Yuta’s displeased expressions. Yuta hated worrying the fans but he couldn’t help himself sometimes. He didn’t have the same control as Sicheng did.

 

Yuta was an open book, frustratingly easy to read and someone who wore his heart on his sleeve. Sicheng was the opposite. He was reticent with a hundred different facets of his personality that he didn’t so readily show everyone. Despite having known him for years, Yuta still felt that there were sides of Sicheng he hadn’t gotten to understand yet. It was curiosity that spurred him to shower Sicheng with attention, relentlessly trying to get the younger boy to open up. Little by little, Sicheng did and Yuta happily embraced every opportunity he was given to get closer to him.

 

Watching Sicheng smile through his pain was something Yuta hated doing. Yet Sicheng had never once complained or let anyone else shoulder his burdens.

 

If Sicheng would let him, Yuta would gladly do it.

 

They didn’t get any more time to linger on Sicheng and Donghyuck’s injury after the whole show ended. After getting off stage, their managers immediately herded them into vans and shuttled them off to the airport. Sicheng was sitting near the front of van, looking out the window quietly and watching the city speed by outside. Yuta watched as Sicheng winced slightly whenever he was jolted by the van’s movements.

 

Donghyuck attached himself to Sicheng’s side when they arrived at the terminal, murmuring apologies while Sicheng tried reassuring the youngest that everything was okay. Yuta looked on as the two of them linked arms and walked together.

 

“He’ll be fine,” A voice said as an arm squeezed his shoulders lightly. Yuta glanced over at Taeyong who seemed to have sensed Yuta’s worry over Sicheng. “They’ll both be fine.” The leader said, smiling a little as Donghyuck said something that had Sicheng laughing.

 

“I know,” Yuta said quietly. “I just wish he’d stop pretending to be okay all the time. I don’t know how he does it.”

 

Taeyong let go of Yuta’s shoulder and clapped him on the back. “He has you.” Taeyong said simply before walking off ahead.

 

Yuta let Taeyong’s words sink in. Sicheng had never been one to open up about his feelings to Yuta. The Chinese boy had always turned to Kun more and even though it hurt Yuta a little, he understood that Sicheng probably felt more comfortable releasing pent up thoughts in his own tongue to someone who would understand without fail. Kun was practically family to Sicheng at this point while Yuta…

 

Well, Yuta still didn’t know what to make of his relationship with Sicheng.

 

But when Sicheng slid into the seat next to Yuta on the plane, stealing Johnny’s rightful spot and moving the armrest separating them to lean into the Japanese boy comfortably, Yuta began to understand what Taeyong had meant.

 

Sicheng wasn’t one to say too many words. But his actions always spoke volumes.

 

From the way Sicheng allowed Yuta to carefully wrap an arm around his shoulders to bring him closer, from the soft, sleepy smile that he gave that melted Yuta’s heart and from the way Sicheng gently reached for Yuta’s hands and intertwined their fingers together, Yuta understood clearly.

 

 _He has you_. Taeyong’s voice echoed in Yuta’s head as he pressed a feather light kiss to the top of Sicheng’s head before resting his head gently on Sicheng’s.

 

 _And he always will_.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought uwu
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/taemintys) if anyone wants to screech at/with me ♡


End file.
